


Por primera vez, estoy vivo.

by FriiartyW



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: Connor se había dado cuenta desde la primera vez que vio a Kara que estaba enamorado de ella, pero tuvo que darle el valor Hank para buscarla.





	Por primera vez, estoy vivo.

Se sentía nervioso, Hank ya se lo había advertido varias veces, esto no iba a ser ni remotamente fácil.

Después de que la revolución de los divergentes hubiese ganado y que ahora los androides tenían una vida más incluyente junto a los humanos, ya podía salir sin temor de ser recriminado. Había pasado ya un año de esos hechos, y gracias al teniente, podía seguir trabajando para la policía, sin tener a Amanda en su cabeza.

Suspiró aliviado recordando en retroceso todos los eventos ocurridos mientras tomaba un autobús. Su mejor amigo peli blanco le sugirió llevarlo él, pero Connor no aceptó. Este gran reto tenía que hacerlo él y nadie más.

Sintió pequeños movimientos en su estómago, sus amigos policías le habían dicho que se le decían “nervios” o comúnmente “mariposas”. Era curioso saber el como podría él sentir aquello. Se eligió un asiento junto a la ventana, quería observar todo desde su lugar y grabar el camino en su memoria.

Durante el trayecto jugó con su moneda para calmar su corazón, dejando salir una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse.

Pensaba en que diría cuando llegara, en si iba a ser aceptado o siquiera si le hablarían. Pero después de hablar tanto tiempo de ella con Hank, el teniente le había dado el coraje para viajar hasta Canadá. Finalmente ya podría cruzar la frontera sin temer gracias a las leyes que se formaron en ese año.

La dirección se la proporcionó Markus. Kara ya se había comunicado con el moreno para darle las buenas nuevas y que ya estaba instalada con Alice y Luther.

Pensar en Luther le daba temor al pelinegro, y no por el echo de que fuese mas grande o que pareciera amenazador. Si no, que ya tenían tiempo juntos, y Connor no quería entrometerse en algo si ya estaba formado. Solo quería verla. Quería asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Ver esos ojos azules que le habían encantado.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que el aire invernal golpeó su rostro. Cuando se supo regular la temperatura, decidió apagarlo para poder sentir como los humanos. El calor, el frío y todo lo que conllevara. En su GPS incluido buscó la dirección correspondiente y tomó un taxi para poder llegar.

La casa era pequeña pero muy bonita, pie tras pie salió del coche para verlo partir tras él. Los nervios comenzaban a crecer pero no se iba a permitir retroceder esta vez, había dejado pasar un año completo y no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo. Sin prisa alguna fe acercándose hasta la puerta, dejando pequeñas huellas en la nieve que ya escondía el camino hasta la calle. Las luces de dentro de la casa le llamarón la atención y azomó un poco sus orbes avellanas por la ventana. Ahí estaba Alice, junto a la pequeña chimenea en el piso coloreando, y en el sofá, Luther, leyendo un libro el cual no alcanzaba a leer el título. Soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Quizás no había sido tan buena idea después de todo...  
Quizás Kara ya era feliz tal cual estaba y él solo arruinaría a su familia.

Bajó los hombros derrotados y guardó una pequeña flor que venía cargando desde que había subido al autobús, dando la vuelta y la espalda a la puerta principal.

— ¿Connor?

Se escuchó detrás de él y como un pequeño choque eléctrico recorriendo su espalda, volteó el rostro para encontrarse con la chica. No pudo evitar sonreir y ella corresponder su sonrisa.

— Kara...

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Deja un pequeño Review y tus kudos para saber si les está gustando! Recuerda seguirme en fb como “ Frii’s fanfic”


End file.
